


听见你的声音

by tnktf0218



Category: Emergency Interrogation Room, 緊急取調室
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnktf0218/pseuds/tnktf0218
Relationships: Katsutoshi Kajiyama/Yukiko Makabe, 梶山勝利／真壁有希子





	听见你的声音

一

真壁有希子从医院里出来的时候，外面正下着蒙蒙细雨，若有似无的水雾漂浮在半空中。街上的车子和行人从一片空茫中接近，又向一片空茫中消失。她抬头望了眼阴沉的天空，轻轻地叹了一口气。这已经是她第三次来医院做心理咨询了，但似乎并没有效果。心理医生坚称她只是因为工作压力太大，过于紧张和焦虑，才会出现奇怪的症状——对于一线刑警来说，精神状态不佳是常有的事，但她自己知道并非如此。真壁回头看了一眼医院的大门，心想这应该是她最后一次过来了。

午饭时间刚过，真壁就回到了紧审的控室。

“我回来了！嘛，大家看起来都很悠闲嘛。”

菱本正坐在大圆桌前看报纸，手里端着茶杯，抬眼看了看她：“大妈，没事吧，你这个月都请假三回了。”

真壁用力地笑了一下：“当然了！你也太小瞧我了。”

坐在角落里的梶山胜利把一条毛巾精准地扔到真壁手上。

“头发都湿了，还不赶紧擦擦，小心感冒。”

“我又不是小孩子，不会感冒的，都这个季节了。”

梶山愣了一下，随即点点头：“嗯。”

不是吧，又来？真壁胡乱擦了擦刘海，心情烦躁起来。

小石川笑着问道：“最近真壁的话好像变多了是不是？”

拿着手机拍着的小玉连声附和：“对对，而且还都没头没尾的。”

“摄像机小子，不许再拍了！”真壁过去抢他的手机。

“你没事吧，要不要回去休息几天？”梶山的声音显得忧心忡忡。

真壁没有理他，继续跟小玉打闹，后者正弯着腰死死地把手机护在胸前。

“真壁？”

梶山又叫了一声。

真壁停下动作，小心问道：“管理官，你刚刚跟我说话了吗？”

梶山耐心地答她：“嗯，我问你要不要回家休息几天。”

“不不不，当然不用。”真壁连忙摆手。

“状态不好的话硬撑着也不会对审讯有利的哦。”

“反正这几天我们也没有案子，大妈你就回去歇几天吧。”

“就是的，难得管理官给你放假。”

剩下的三个人一唱一和，真壁急道：“我没事！真的不用！”

梶山皱着眉头：“真壁，你回去吧，下周再来上班。”

“哇，”小玉惊呼一声，“管理官难得这么慷慨，竟然准了一周假。真壁警官，你赚大发了！”

真壁哭丧着脸，十分无奈。刚要张口说些什么，梶山又补充了一句：“这是管理官命令。”

“……知道了，我会尽快调整好状态的。”真壁心知她再说什么也不会有人听了，只好让步。

“这家伙最近的状态真叫人担心，脾气又倔，休息都不肯。以后是不是应该要求部长少安排一些案子？紧审的负荷是不是有点重了？还是家里出了什么事，奈央到了叛逆期惹她生气了？看来得打电话问问……”

真壁盯着埋头看文件的梶山，犹豫再三还是开了口：“管理官，我觉得我们目前的工作负担正合适，请你不要随便拒绝部长的任务。还有，工作的时候就专心一点，你的心理活动太丰富了！”

梶山抬起头看她，底气不足地辩解：“突然之间你在说什么，我当然很专心……已经休假了的人就赶紧回家吧！”

“好可怕……她会读心术吗……”

真壁强忍住回头的冲动。

是的，我会。

二

事情要从一个月前说起。

那时梶山跌落山崖，伤痕累累地回来。担惊受怕了一天之后，真壁终于明白梶山在她心里已经有了很重要的位置。于是，聚餐结束之后两人一同回家时，她鼓起勇气回应了他之前的表白：“我也很高兴……在山上不是没回答你吗。”

她清晰地听到了梶山如同孩子般叫了一声：“耶——！”

她正要嘲笑他，下一秒就听到梶山回答：“你在说什么？我不记得了。你还是像以前一样自命不凡啊！”

这个混蛋！

她霎时生了气，把梶山的包用力甩回了他的伞把上。亏她还好心好意地替他背包，他就这么回报她？

“渣男，真是渣男！”

她气咻咻地往前走，梶山在后面痛得叫出了声。

这时她早已把那声“耶”忘在了脑后，以为是自己听错了。她走到最前面的路口等他，看着他一瘸一拐地朝她走过来，又一心软，跑了过去。接着她就听到他的呻吟声，每走一步都要说一句：“好痛！”

她黑着脸又把他的包抢过来，忍不住问道：“真的那么痛吗？”

他摇摇头，没有说话。

紧接着下一秒他又叫了一声：“好痛！”

“我们去医院看看吧。”

“不用，”梶山干脆地拒绝她，“你太夸张了，真壁，这种程度只是小伤。”

“可是你明明从刚刚开始到现在一直在喊痛。”

梶山一脸惊讶地望着他：“你在瞎说什么？我根本没有出声。”

“别不承认了，我都听到了。”

梶山信誓旦旦：“我真的没有。”

“好痛！”

最后真壁强行把梶山拉到了医院，结果伤口确实开始发炎了，所幸发现得早，不是太严重。医生开了一些消炎药，让梶山留下输液。

“你回去吧，我一个人在这里就可以了。”

“开什么玩笑，我当然不能让受了伤的人独自呆在这里。”

“太晚了，回去吧，孩子们都在家里等着呢。”

“不要再啰嗦了。”

“这人怎么总是这么固执。”

真壁回敬道：“喂，人家好心陪你，你就少说两句！”

梶山吓了一跳，摸不着头脑：“你怎么了？我没说什么啊……”

真壁也有些不确定了，她确实没有看到梶山开口，但他的声音却又那么近那么清晰。算了，她捋捋头发，可能是最近太累了。

“你先睡会儿吧，”真壁道，“等结束了我叫你。”

梶山闭上了眼睛。真壁坐在旁边，找了本杂志随便翻着。接着，真壁听到梶山说：“如果能够永远这样就好了。”

这不像是梶山会说出来的话，真壁放下杂志向他看去，只见他仍旧闭着眼睛，嘴巴也闭着，但下一秒他的声音又响了起来：

“偶尔受一次伤还挺值得的。”

“但是腿太疼了，是不是该找医生要点止痛药。”

“可是，她之前的回答是认真的吗……”

真壁蹭地站了起来，猛地晃了晃自己的脑袋，一定是她出现了幻听。

“你怎么了？”

“没事，”真壁勉强微笑道，“你还痛吗？要不要找医生开点止痛药。”

梶山点点头：“嗯，谢谢。”

真壁冲出病室，用力拍拍自己的两颊，试图让自己清醒一点。

从那之后，情况就越来越严重。

最开始，是梶山从部长办公室回来的时候，她听到他叹了长长的一口气，便打趣道：“怎么了？部长又骂你了吗？这样唉声叹气可不是管理官的风格。”

气氛变得奇怪。

小玉道：“真壁，你怎么了？管理官没有叹气啊。”

“怎么会……我明明听到了。”

“我没有叹气。”

“……好吧，我听错了。”

起初真壁以为是自己的幻听症状，便请假去看心理医生，开了些精神类的药物。但事情并没有好转，她依然能突然听到梶山的声音，而且，她渐渐意识到，她听到的似乎就是梶山的心声。

突然多了这样一个技能，当然给她带来了一点便利，比如和梶山吵架的时候，她总是能提前知道他想要说什么，然后先发制人让他无话可说，最后只好冷着脸同意她的提案。但糟糕的一面是，她无法分辨哪些话是他说出口的，哪些话才是他的心声，因此总会出现一些尴尬的场面。比如上一次，她和梶山正在吵架，两人僵持不下，互相瞪视对方的时候，她突然听到梶山说了一句：“这么看确实挺漂亮的。”

她一下子红了脸，但还嘴硬：“就算你说这种话我也不会让步！而且，这已经属于性骚扰了吧！”

梶山仿佛被拆穿了一般，也同样羞得面红耳赤：“我刚刚什么都没有说！”

习惯看戏的老菱把棒棒糖从嘴里拿出来：“大妈，你最近好奇怪啊。”

老春也有些担心：“要不要再去看一下心理医生？我记得你之前去过两次了吧，没有效果吗？”

“明天批你一天假，去医院好好看看吧。”梶山硬梆梆扔下一句话，转身回到自己的座位上。

“喂！你不要转移话题！你是因为说不过我才这样吧！”

两个人又继续吵了起来。老菱和老春早已见怪不怪，笑眯眯地观战。另一边的小玉拿着手机咔嚓咔嚓拍个不停。

三

真壁也曾经想过，要不要把这件事向紧审的众人坦白，但最终还是放弃了。五十多年的人生经验告诉她，一旦她说出来，只会让大家更加担心她的精神状态。这怪不了他们，如果现在有人跑过来跟她说，自己能听到她的心声，她也绝不会相信的。

哎，真壁惋惜道，为什么偏偏听到的是梶山的心声，要是能听到嫌疑人的心声，那该多好啊，哪还有破不了的案子。

吃晚饭的时候，奈央问她：“妈妈，你最近是不是工作太累了？要注意身体啊。”

“怎么突然这么说？”真壁脑袋里转了个弯，立刻问道，“梶山叔叔今天给你打电话了？他说什么了？”

“嗯……他说你最近工作忙，让我多体谅你。”奈央说完立刻捂住了嘴。

“怎么？他是不是还说，让你不要告诉我他打了电话？”

奈央点点头。

十几岁的女儿还很单纯，随随便便就把话套出来了。如果不是今天碰巧听到了梶山心里嘀咕的那句话，她都不知道这人已经把奈央收买了。

“你们经常通电话吗？”

“也不是经常，偶尔吧。”

真壁好奇起来：“那你们都聊什么？”

奈央咬咬嘴唇：“没聊什么……”

“嗯？有问题，”真壁靠近女儿，盯着她的眼睛，“没聊什么是聊什么呢？难道你们两个在背后偷偷说我坏话？”

奈央立刻否认：“没有没有，梶山叔叔从来没说过你坏话。”

“那就是你说了？”

“我，我也没有……我们真的没聊什么，就是说说学校里的事。”

“比如？”

奈央的声音越来越小，眼神躲躲闪闪：“比如……老师叫家长的时候让他顺便帮忙打个电话什么的……因为妈妈你不是平时工作都太忙了吗，哪有时间去学校……”

真壁叉起腰：“好啊真壁奈央！”

结束了对奈央一个多小时的说教之后，真壁打电话给梶山兴师问罪，几乎是拨打出去的瞬间，梶山就接起了电话，但他还没来得及出声，真壁已经气势汹汹：“梶山胜利！”

“怎么突然发这么大脾气？你好些了吗？”

电话那头的梶山有种不好的预感，真壁已经好久没叫过他的全名了。

“你背着我做了什么自己心里不清楚吗？”

“嗯……”梶山犹豫了一下，问道，“是奈央的事吗？”

真壁冷哼了一声算是回答。

“奈央最近可能需要你的一点关注。”

“你这是什么意思？”真壁皱起眉头。

“也不是多严重的事情，只是在学校里跟同学和老师闹了点小矛盾，这个年纪的孩子多多少少都有些叛逆，”梶山安抚似的说，“明天你不是休假吗？去学校跟班主任聊一下吧。”

真壁扶着额头低声道：“突然之间就让我去找老师聊聊什么的……也太唐突了吧……”

“我也去，”梶山爽快道，“老师那边我来联系就好。”

“你明天也要请假吗？”

“嗯，最近不忙，没关系的。”

“但是等等，很奇怪吧？为什么我要和你一起去奈央的学校呢？按理来讲也应该是我这个做妈妈的自己去吧？”

“事实上，一直没有告诉你，很抱歉，我已经和奈央的班主任通过几次电话了，所以也许我在场的话你们能更好地交流。”

真壁忍无可忍：“梶山胜利！你到底……”

“时间确定了之后我会通知你的，就这样，明天见。”对方仿佛没听到她的话，飞快地挂掉了电话。

四

第二天上午，两人在学校门口碰面。梶山就在学校门口等着，见到真壁，他挥了挥手。他穿着和平时上班无异的西装，领带松松垮垮地系着，领口第一颗扣子没有系。真壁则是一身休闲打扮，上身是白色的针织长外套，下身穿着牛仔裤。

真壁向他走去，白了他一眼，没好气道：“要是我今天从老师嘴里听到什么惊人的消息，我可不会放过你。”

梶山笑出声来：“放心吧，就算你不相信我，也该相信奈央是个好孩子。”

“奈央可不知道我今天要来学校。”

“嗯，我也没有告诉她。”

真壁停下脚步，双手抱在胸前：“你和奈央什么时候变得这么熟的？”

梶山思考了一下：“不记得了……渐渐渐渐就变成现在这样了。”

“渐渐渐渐？”

“最开始，大概是因为奈央的班主任给我打电话吧？”

“为什么会给你打电话？老师也很有问题吧！为什么越过我直接给你打电话呢？”

“嘛，谁知道奈央对老师说了什么。大概是奈央认为作为上司的我要比她暴躁的妈妈更加可靠一点？说起来，奈央竟然知道我的手机号码。”

真壁耸了耸肩，没有回答。号码是她给奈央的，那时她还在SIT，心里想着如果自己出了什么不测，两个孩子至少有求助的人。

和老师商谈的结果倒是比真壁想象中要好得多。奈央在学校里和同学闹了些矛盾，这几天大概是到了叛逆期，又总是在课上顶撞老师——大体都还在真壁接受范围之内。

“不过，这孩子在家里一直很懂事，还会帮忙照顾弟弟，想不到在学校里给您添了这么多麻烦。可能是父亲很早就过世的原因吧，再加上我平时工作也很忙，对她的关心不够，她一直很独立，性格也很倔强，所以有的时候会无意识地顶撞大人，但她本性不坏，还麻烦您多费心了……”

真壁不记得这套说辞她说过多少遍了，几乎每次和奈央的老师们见面时，她总要重复一遍。但每次这样说的时候，她也总是会感受到同样的愧疚。

我不是一个称职的母亲，她想。

尽管梶山也在场，但他只是沉默地站在一旁听着，似乎是自觉并无发言的资格。

从学校出来之后，两人并肩走着，路上不时有汽车从旁边疾驶而过。

“我该和奈央好好聊聊了，她在学校里的事，我竟然一点都不知道。”

“嗯，奈央也许是不想让你担心。”

真壁苦笑了一声：“呐，管理官，我觉得很好笑，明明我跟那么多的犯罪嫌疑人推心置腹过，他们向我敞开过心扉，我也向他们暴露过真实的自己，可是，却竟然没有去好好地了解自己的女儿。”

“那是因为，对着最亲近的人，反而很难诚实起来吧。”

“说实话来之前我很担心来着，万一这孩子长歪了，那个人在天上也会怪我吧。”

“匡吗？不会的，他知道你已经拼尽全力了。而且，奈央会长成一个很好的大人，因为她有你这样的妈妈。”

真壁打趣道：“偶尔你也会说好听的话嘛。”

梶山不自然地拽了拽领带：“我只是随口说说而已，不要当真了。”

两人沉默地走了一会儿，梶山突然开口：“真壁，对不起。”

“什么？奈央的事吗？”

“嗯。”

“匡的事。”

这两种声音同时在真壁的耳边响起。哪一句才是梶山的心声，已经很明显了。真壁不由自主转过头看向旁边的梶山，他后背微微驼着，低着头走着，表情隐藏在一片阴影之中，令人看不真切。

真壁郑重地回答他：“我接受你的道歉。”

“不管是为了哪件事也好，”真壁认真地说，“我都接受你的道歉。”

“谢谢。”

“接受你的道歉的意思，就是，以后我心里都不会因为这些事情责怪你。”

“其实你……可以怪我。奈央变成现在这样，我也有责任。”

真壁当然明白他的意思，如果匡没有死，也许她和奈央的生活会和现在截然不同，但她还是努力用夸张的声调说道：“喂，你不要太自作多情了！对着别人家的女儿说什么自己也有责任这种话，很容易让人误解的。”

“啊，是有点自作多情了。”

接着又是沉默，这下连真壁也低着头默默走着。

“如果死掉的是我而不是匡，那就好了。”

真壁猛地停在原地，她感到胸口闷得喘不过气来。她从未听过梶山用这样痛苦而脆弱的声音说过话，仿佛在她面前的是另一个陌生人。这句话甚至令她怀疑，自己也许也从未真正了解过梶山。

走在她前面的梶山也停下脚步，回过头看她，问道：“怎么突然停下了？”

“你乱说什么呢！”

她看着梶山，发现他神色如常，望向她的眼神也平静，突然明白过来，刚刚那句话，是梶山在心里说的。他这样毫无破绽的人，怎么会在她面前暴露什么呢。

她鼻子有些发酸，但还是说道：“你不要乱想些有的没的。别忘了，你也是有妻子和女儿的人，你对她们也有责任。”

梶山愣了一下，轻声说道：“我知道。”

梶山转过身，又继续低着头，身影显得佝偻，真壁清晰地听到他心里的声音。

他说：“我也对不起她们。”

说起来，真壁似乎偶然听他提起过，离婚后亲权判给了妻子，妻子又很快再婚，所以梶山已经很久没有见过女儿了，大概也并不很清楚自己的女儿近况如何吧。

真壁仰起头，蓝蓝的天空万里无云，是个晴天，有鸟儿从远处的天际倏忽而过。她叹了口气，想道这世上无可奈何的事情竟这样多，这样让人没有办法。

五

那之后，梶山直接回了警视厅，真壁回家休息，两人没有一起吃午饭，也许是气氛变得沉重的缘故。但也许只是真壁自己觉得气氛沉重，一向自持的梶山与平时没有太大差别，但听到了那句话的真壁，无法立刻就像平时那样和他有说有笑地坐在同一张桌子上。

那句话，在梶山内心深处存在了多久呢？

是不是从匡去世的那一刻起，那句话就一刻不停地在他的心底回荡：

“如果死的是我就好了。”

真壁边在家里准备晚饭，边想着梶山的事，回过神来的时候，眼泪已经滴在了案板上。匡去世之后，她度过了一段很黑暗很消沉的日子。那时，支撑着她的信念是一定要查出真相。后来，知道了真相，匡离去给她带来的阴影和痛苦渐渐随着时间的流逝而逐渐减轻。直到遇见了峰岸，她见到了那张和匡一模一样的脸，纠结过、恍惚过、也受了伤，但最后，她终于能平静地对着那张脸做出真正的告别。

没有忘记，也不是背叛，她只是终于能放下匡，向前走。

坦白说，真壁已经不怪梶山了。她明白，在当时的情况下，自己的妻儿和好友的妻儿，他总要牺牲一个，没有第三条路给他走。如果他选择站在匡的那边，也许死去的警察就会变成两个。她了解乡原部长的性格，他如果决定要做什么事，不会让任何人成为自己的阻碍。梶山也是了解的。所以，在那种情况下，他做了那样的选择。真壁想，她做不到理直气壮地指责他，你做错了。她甚至很理解，当时女儿还年幼的梶山，为什么要选择顺从。不是所有人都能像匡一样，有勇气飞蛾扑火一般地守护正义。

在乡原部长被揭露之后，梶山再也没提过当年的事，他们两个相安无事地一起工作，就像世上所有多年老友一样，偶尔提起匡时，平淡得好像他只是死于一场车祸。

但是，她没有想到，梶山还留在那里，徘徊在那个别无选择的路口，留在匡去世的那天寒冷的夜风里。

六

真壁开始害怕听到梶山的心声。她害怕再次听到那句话，害怕在面对梶山平静而坚强的脸庞时，想到那背后藏着的其实是无助和脆弱的梶山。面对沉默的梶山时，她感到恐惧，恐惧的是面对自己的无能为力。

梶山也敏锐地发现了她的异常，感到她正刻意回避着自己。他只是用不解的眼神看着她，并没有说什么。但每一次，真壁都能很清晰地听到他的心声：“她怎么了？”

到后面，梶山的心声终于变成了：“是我做错了什么吗？”

连小玉都在私底下八卦地问她：“真壁警官，最近跟管理官闹别扭了吗？”

之后的一次聚餐，梶山一声不响地喝了很多酒。刚开始，真壁以为他只是因为挨了部长骂，心情有些不好，但他却喝得越发没有节制。老春按住他的酒杯，问他：“管理官，今天是不是喝得太多了？”

“嗯，不好意思，今天稍微觉得有点口渴。”梶山的脸微微红了，但眼神还是清亮的，他如往常一般克制地答了一句，但随即一杯酒又下了肚。喝着酒的梶山十分安静，不管是他的嘴巴，还是他的心，都静默着。

真壁猜不透他的想法，只担心地叫了一声：“管理官……”

梶山没有看她，端着酒杯，小口抿着。

“时间不早了，老头子们也该回家了。”老菱摸了摸光秃秃的头顶。

小玉随即会意，附和道：“是啊是啊，不如今晚就到这里吧。”

梶山站起身来，出去结账。梶山刚一离开，几个人的脑袋就凑到一起。

“大妈，管理官今天是怎么回事？”

“是啊，真壁警官，管理官今天好反常啊。”

“都来问我干嘛，我也很想知道啊……”

“嘛，总之真壁你一会儿是要送管理官回家的吧？你们两个闹别扭还没好吗？”

“说了多少次了，我没有闹别扭！”

“别不承认了，你明明就一直躲着管理官嘛，要看我手机里的照片吗？”

真壁忍不住敲了一下小玉的头：“喂！你又在乱拍了！”

梶山回来的时候，看到的就是部下们窃窃私语的场景。他清了清嗓子：“各位，如果没有什么事的话，我就先……”

几个人把真壁推搡过去：“管理官，和真壁一起吧。”

梶山为难地看了真壁一眼，见她没有拒绝的意思，便点了点头。

夜风有点冷，两个人都不禁裹紧了身上的外套。梶山道：“如果你觉得和我一起走不自在的话，我可以帮你叫辆出租车。”

“不用了，多走一走，也好醒醒酒。”

“你以为我醉了吗？”梶山似笑非笑地看着她，眼神已经有些飘忽，脸色也更红了，他一开口，真壁就能闻到浓重的酒气。真壁心说，这都不算醉了，怎样才算醉呢？但她还是摇摇头：“我是说我。”

“今天部长又说了什么难听的话吗？”

梶山呵呵笑道：“那个人还是老一套，没什么可往心里去的。”

看来是真的醉了。

梶山慢慢地走，步伐比平时都缓慢，他问：“你还在生气吗？”

“什么？”

“奈央的事，你还在生气吗？”

真壁觉得有点好笑：“我在你心里就那么小心眼吗？”

“那么……”梶山皱着眉头，费力地思考着，脸上醉酒的潮红更明显了，“是因为我说忘了，所以还在生气吗？”

“什么忘了？”

“就是那次在山上的事。”

“好啊，我看你记性好得很，根本心里一清二楚。”

梶山的笑容十分柔和：“原来是因为这个才一直在闹别扭吗？”

“我没有闹别扭。”

“那你为什么……”后半段他没有说下去，但真壁还是听到了他的声音，为什么一直躲着我？

他说：“我还以为……”

我以为你很讨厌和我呆在一起。

真壁感到有些后悔。梶山没有错，但也许一直在苦苦思索，自己到底做错了什么。为什么面对别人的时候，她可以勇敢地承担自己的责任，面对梶山的时候，却腿软着想要逃跑呢？他那么坚决地守护着她，而她竟害怕地想要逃跑，把他一个人丢下。她下定了决心，用力地拍了拍自己的双颊。

七

梶山被这响亮的声音吓了一跳，他疑惑道：“你怎么了？”

“呐，梶山，我……”真壁吸了一口气，“在见到峰岸的时候，真的很希望他就是匡。我很希望，匡的死只是一场梦而已，在我面前的这个人，就是匡。所以那时，我无论如何都没有办法对他开枪，只能背对着他，宁肯成为被子弹射中的那个人。”

她听到梶山的心里发出了一阵类似哀求的呜咽声。

但他嘴上却在说：“我早就知道了，你那时还死不承认。为什么突然提起这个？”

“但是那颗子弹，让我明白了，他不是匡。匡已经走了，并且永远不会回来了。”

“嗯。”

真壁盯着梶山，他的双眼布满血丝，不知是因为醉酒，还是因为难过。

“说来你可能不信，那时起，我就彻底把匡放下了。我对他说了再见，觉得自己可以开始新的人生了。”

“嗯。”

“也许听起来有一点没良心，但我一直相信匡会理解的，我觉得，这就是他想要的。所以，也许他也想听到你说一声再见。”

她听到梶山含混不清地说道：“你和我不一样……”

她看到一双蓄满泪水的眼睛和紧紧闭着的嘴巴，但她再一次听到了那悲哀的、破碎的声音：

“我做不到……我原谅不了这样的自己。”

真壁轻声道：“放过自己吧，好吗？这是我的请求。”

梶山讶异地盯着她：“你真的觉得我可以……”

真壁点点头：“我不想……只有你一个人留在多年前的那个冬夜。”说出这句话的时候，她的心已经在隐隐作痛了。

梶山迟疑道：“可是匡……”

“你真的觉得匡还在怪你吗？你应该了解他的脾气吧。那个人，不管生多大的气，总是很快就会全部忘记。”

梶山湿漉漉的眼睛映出她轮廓温柔的脸：“可是……我没有办法立刻放下。”

“嗯，那不是一件容易的事，但至少你可以决定从现在开始松开手。”

“对不起，”梶山低声道，“让处于那样立场的你反过来担心我。”

“我们的立场……”真壁犹豫着，斟酌着用词，“从某种意义上来看，并无什么不同。”

“是吗……”

梶山陷入沉思，醉酒的脚步却更加轻浮，他踉跄了一下，在一旁的真壁立刻拉住了他的胳膊，接着扶住了他的腰。梶山挣扎着动了动，却还是没能抵挡酒精的作用，半个身子的重量都压在了真壁的身上。

“对不起，”他立即道歉，“你可以松手的，我自己没有问题。”

“梶山，”真壁没有松手，反而把他的胳膊又往自己的肩膀上拉了拉，“偶尔像这样踉跄一次也没有关系的，就在快跌倒的时候，被我扶住了，不也很好吗？”

“笨蛋，你在说什么呢，怎么能让部下……”

“都这种时候了你还要在我面前摆官架子吗！”

“嗯，没办法，谁让我这种人成天只想着往上爬呢？”

“梶山胜利，你什么时候能诚实一点？你知不知道你口是心非的样子很讨厌。”

“嗯。我很高兴。”

真壁的身子僵住了，隔着衣服，她突然感受到梶山滚烫的体温。

“因为你说了这些话，我很高兴。现在被你支撑着，我也很高兴。”

真壁好像听到了自己的心跳声，还有梶山粗重的呼吸声，这两种声音的节奏如此相合。除此之外，夜是静谧的。夜风吹过两个人发热的脸颊，很舒服。路上没有行人，远处灯火阑珊，世界空无一物。真壁恍惚起来，脑海中升腾起奇妙的遐想。也许世上只剩下了他们两个。此刻这个世界上只有他们两个人，这样相依为命地活着。

路灯照在两个人身上，映出一个又长又臃肿的影子。真壁不耐烦地拉住梶山的胳膊，抱怨道：“也不知道为什么要喝这么多酒，这么大的个子，重死了。”梶山似乎放松了意识，他的头靠在真壁的肩膀上，只是喃喃地回答了一句：“我很高兴。”

从那之后，仿佛只是做了一场梦一般，真壁再也没有听到梶山心里的声音。


End file.
